


Not So Secret

by purplegaydream



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: Brooklyn and Sage have been in a secret relationship, but are horrible at hiding it.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea I had and thought I should write it.

A friendship that began freshman year, at the school's talent show. All six of the teenagers became pretty close since then, especially Aliyah and Brooklyn and Sage and Mags.

However, even though they were all this close, none of them knew that since last year, Junior year, on Valentine's day to be precise, Sage and Brooklyn have been in a relationship. No one knows it, not even their families. Sage just wasn't ready for the whole school's reaction when they find out that she's gay. And another reason, she's not ready for all the questions. When did you know? Are you sure about it? You never been with a boy, it's just a phase. It would all be too much for her and she is not mentally ready for it.

Brooklyn, on the other hand, has been out since she was 11 when she had a crush on a girl much older than her. In the beginning of the relationship she never understood why they couldn't be out, until Sage explained her reasons. As soon as Sage explains her view's, Brooklyn can't help but hold the girl in her arms and promise her, whenever she's ready.  
\-----------------------------------------  
It was a warm day, and Sage and Brooklyn decided to meet up in their usual spot. It was a small area under the seats of the school football field. Sage makes her way there and Brooklyn has her headphones in listening to music, leaning up against a pole.

Sage drops her bag next to her, getting the other girl's attention, who immediatly smiles up at her. 

"Hey you." Sage says with a bright smie, that Brooklyn knows is saved just for her.

Brooklyn grabs her girlfriend's hand and pulss her to her lap. A squeak comes out of Sage's mouth as she drops onto Brooklyn's lap.

"Hey." A low greating voice comes out of her.

The girls share a sweet kiss, making both of them melt inside.

"I missed you." Brooklyn tells Sage, while playing with strands of the other girl's hair.

Sage smiles at the comment. She missed her too. Yes, they haven't seen each other since yesterday. It's just that misses her when they aren't close. "I missed you too, a lot!" 

They catch up on each other's homework, and asked how they spent the night. Once all caught up, they share a few kisses, which they were glad no one was around to see it.

They hear the bell to go to class, in which Brooklyn groans, she just didn't feel like going to.

"Come on, Sage. It's History. It already happened, we can stay here and continue what were doing." Brooklyn made it impossible for Sage to leave, who was stranding her lap.

"Come on Brooklyn, we can't skip class. I can't skip class." Sage put a stern face on, trying to get Brooklyn to let go. But for some reason it didn't.

"Just today please, I promise to make it up to you." Brooklyn grabs Sage's chin and looked at her in a way she knew Sage couldn't resist. A way that made her weak in the knees.

Sage burst forward as soon as she sees this look, and they stayed there during the whole class. They did nothing that'll make them regret afterwards, well except Sage who skipped class to have a make out session with her girlfriend.  
\------------------------

They had lunch with their friends, who were asking too many questions about where they were in History.

"THe library, we lost track of time." Brooklyn says casually.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Bodhi says, making Sage and Brooklyn confused, even more so when the others were looking at each other.

"Well, I'm finished. I got to go to the ladies room." She looks at Brooklyn, who understands what she means. "Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, I need to go too." Before standing up and making it seem obvious, Brooklyn looks at Aliyah. "Wanna come with?"

Aliyah looks at Mags before responding. Without any words they knew what the other meant by simply staring at each other's eyes. "I'm good, but I'll see you in Calc."

The girls nod their heads, and make their way to their spot.

As soon as they get there, all giggly and smily, they saw Apollo, Tempo, Bohdi, Aliyah and Mags all standing there.

"You really thought you were being sly?" Apollo says with a laugh.

"What is happening?" Sage asks, who is holding Brooklyn's hand.

"You guys knew, didn't you?" Brooklyn asks.

"We knew since you guys layed eyes on each other. It's super obvious you guys got the hots for each other." Says Mags, with his arms crossed. 

"We know you may have had your reasons, not to tell us. We just want you to know that whatever reason it was, we'll keep your secret." Tempo says reassuring Sage who looks like she has seen a ghost.

"And more then anything, we accept you guys. You're too cute together. Just please, when we come here to hang out with you. NO heavy make outs." Aliyah says making Sage red and Brooklyn laugh.

"Thank you." Those were the only words that were able to come out of Sage.

She was surprised, yet grateful that her friends accepted her for who she is. Also glad that they didn't bombard them with questions.  
\-----------------------------  
The spot still was theirs, they did have their secret make out sessions when no one was around. When the other were around they kept it clean. They were both glad to be themselves around their friends. Brooklyn was happy to see Sage happy and not scared about her friends would think about them. 

"Friends like this is good to have around." Sage thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @jaydbp for gay content


End file.
